At One Glance
by Willow Angel
Summary: Something strange has been happening to Hermione and Draco that they can't explian. The sudden attraction and helpless stares don't seem to make any since until they begin to hear the voice of evil, Lord Voldemort himself!
1. Encounter on the Stairs

Hey you guys, its been awhile since I have written anything to put on FF.net and I am really excited to be uploading this. I hope you enjoy! ~Willow  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summery: Something strange has been happening to Hermione and Draco, something they can't quite explain. The sudden attraction and helpless stairs are a mystery. Everything doesn't make since until they start hearing a voice of pure evil, the voice of no other then Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
  
  
At One Glance  
  
My eyes roved over his dark form as he bent over his parchment, scribbling furiously to copy down the notes that Professor Snape was issuing. I faintly thought I should have been doing that too, but for some reason it didn't matter. His hair appeared silver in the false light; not in its usual slicked back 'neatness' to where it fell over his eyes in an appealing fashion and all together sexy. I could hear Snape bantering on in the background and Harry sneezing next to me due to the cold weather that had snuck up on the castle and its inhabitants. My eyes focused on the boy's lips that were slightly parted as cool puffs of air pushed past them, determined to acknowledge how cold the dungeons had become so quickly. I faintly heard someone call my name, but I continued to stare at Draco Malfoy because no matter how hard I tried I could not look away.  
  
"Hermione," it was Harry, but I kept up my fascination if that is what you could call this cruel happening to which I had no saying in what so ever.  
  
"Hermione!" I was suddenly elbowed in the ribs none too gently and I gasped' drawing unwanted attention to myself. I shadow fell over the desk and my blank parchment as I blushed and looked up at an angry potions master.  
  
"Ms. Granger, as much as I know that Mr. Malfoy is so terribly captivating," my face grew warmer and I am sure much more red," in the future I would appreciate you full attention just as you were giving to this boy." He motioned toward Draco as he swept up the isle, not caring that he had just ruined my day.  
  
The way he had said those words made my flesh crawl and insides churn as the Slytherins snickered behind steaming cauldrons. I must have had glazed eyes, a dazed expression on my face, or maybe I was to slow to pick up my quill for Snape breathed out something that embarrassed me beyond belief in a hushed tone that echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
"Really Ms. Granger, you can't be completely taken with him can you?" causing me to sink into my seat as the snickers became audible giggles and chuckles, evil little devils those Slytherins were.  
  
"No, Professor," I said quietly, looking down at my desk, "shan't happen again," Snape sneered. "I'm sure Ms. Granger, but I will not except such rude behavior in my class, fifteen points from Gryffindor." I nodded mutely at my punishment and glanced fearfully at Malfoy once Snape had turned around. To my surprise he was staring at me intently, not even a hint of a smirk on his face. I felt something tugging at my insides as I grabbed my quill and unscrewed the cap to my ink, trying to put aside my uneasy feelings and catch up on notes. Luckily the rest of potions was uneventful to say the least.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was with you staring at Malfoy during class?" Ron spat into my face as he slammed his books on my desk as I finished packing up. I was still unsure as to why I hadn't looked away or maybe why I couldn't.  
  
"Leave her be for the moment," Harry said as he gathered his charmed light weight bag and headed out the door away from prying ears and eyes. We quietly left the room in a single file line and made it half way down the hall before Ron started up again.  
  
"Will you be quite for just a moment Ronald," I breathed as he snapped his mouth shut, looking quite angry.  
  
"To answer your first question I'm not really sure. It was like I was. under a spell? One minute I was glancing at the clock over his head to check the time. Then I looked down for what I swear was a second and I was trapped. Not even when you called my name could I look away." I glanced at Harry who was studying me with a knit brow.  
  
"Strange," he mumbled as we began our climb to the real world where light existed and Slytherins no longer dominated the world.  
  
"No matter what, stay away from Malfoy, Hermione! I don't want you anywhere near the stupid git!"  
  
"Ron, it's not as if I would willing hang ar."  
  
"How sweet," at the drawl of his voice we all turned around, but I kept my eyes averted . "Weasly always trying to be the big over protective brother when we all know you want to be more then that," I blushed darkly. It was not common knowledge that Ron had a crush on me that ran pretty deep. I only regretted I could not return his affections.  
  
"Jealous because your Mudblood here has the hots for me?" I prayed he would go away.  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy. No ones in the mood for your childish games."  
  
Ron was all ready to take off Malfoy's head, but Harry yanked Ron's Robes roughly and made it so Ron unwillingly trotted up the stairs at a slow pace, leaving my alone with Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry called at the top of the stairs. I turned to leave, not once looking into those liquid eyes that I seemed to find so stunning. But when Draco yanked my arm making me stumble into him I looked into his eyes, my big mistake.  
  
"Yes come on," Draco said softly. I saw something in his eyes change, as if they had become glazed.  
  
"Give us a kiss, Hermione," he said softer, reaching for my face and pulling it close to his. I noticed I wasn't trying to stop him and I really didn't think I wanted to either. I took a step forward, wanting to be closer to him.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry said sharply this time, with a hint of warning. I could tell by the tone of his voice he was angry. I pulled away from Draco to leave, scared.  
  
"Wait Hermione," I looked at his chin, then those oh so kissable lips as he grasped my arm and spun me around, keeping a tight hold on me. I watched as his eyes slowly unclouded and my hands trembled as he too in my fearful brown eyes. He shoved my arm away and I stumbled backwards.  
  
"What are you doing Granger." he said slowly and dangerously," What are you doing to me?" he rasped out, clearly as effected by this as I was.  
  
'I don't know,' I screamed in my head as I turned and stumbled up the stairs in a flurry of robes to catch up to Harry and Ron. I felt very confused and yet lucky that no one had been around during my little encounter on the stairs.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Into the World of Darkness

Hey everyone! I've been going back and forth between writing this and watching a basketball game on TV, so without further ado here's the second chapter. ~Willow  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summery: Something strange has been happening to Hermione and Draco, something they can't quite explain. The sudden attraction and helpless stairs are a mystery. Everything doesn't make since until they start hearing a voice of pure evil, the voice of no other then Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
  
  
At One Glance: Into the world of Darkness  
  
I watched as she stumbled up the stairs, angry at myself for not understanding why I had acted the way I had toward her.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood," I muttered as I spun around, walking toward the common room.  
  
"Bloody Baron," I cursed at the portrait as it swung open.  
  
"Oh, Draco," Pansy simpered as I walked in, "Where have you been. I missed you." I rolled my eyes; I wasn't in the mood for her to hang all over me. And I hadn't been since first year.  
  
"Cut the crap Pansy." I jogged up the stairs top my prefects dormitory and threw down my bag. I knew Pansy would follow me and try to seduce me in any way possible so I locked the door and laid down on my bed. The knocking began and then the whining about how she loved me and that we belonged together; it was all together ridicules. I yawned out a silencing charm and sighed as my thoughts turned to Granger. She was so. annoying? But I couldn't find the hate I had once harbored for her that had fueled me on to calling her all those ridicules names. I felt myself go wide eyed at the thought feeling quite disturbed.  
  
I didn't hate Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I decided to skip lunch, begging out that I wasn't feeing well. I had asked Harry to bring me some food before classes started up again and I was thankful to have such a good friend. I think he understood what had happened this morning though I didn't or at least he understood how I felt, while a certain red head was actually flaming and not very agreeable.  
  
I trudged down the corridor towards the fat lady and muttered "exploding snap" under my breath. As the portrait opened I was relieved to see no one was in Gryffindor common room and I walked over to the couch and set down heavily with a sigh. The fire was blazing and a relief from the cold drafty castle. I was dizzy and confused as to why I didn't know why Malfoy had held my undying, devoted attention. I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes; clasping my left hand around the ruby teardrop necklace that Harry had given me for my sixteenth birthday. I breathed heavily and began to slowly recite the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and then fade n and out of awareness until I fell asleep.  
  
Before I knew it I was being shaken and my eyes fluttered open. I peered up into the most beautiful green eyes and smiled.  
  
"Time to get up, sleepy angel of ours," Ron said cheerfully as he plopped down at my feet. It looked as if he had cooled off.  
  
"We've got something for you to eat, come on let's sit up." Harry helped me up and I leaned sleepily on his shoulder. The room was dark except for the firelight casting shadows about the room.  
  
"Time?" I asked.  
  
"Seven-fifty." I blinked a few times and sat up all the way, letting what they had said sink into my sleepy brain then moaned, "What?"  
  
"Don't worry Herm, it's fine. You were excused from all your afternoon classes after we told McGonagall that you weren't feeling well." Harry said easily, pulling me back from the anxious perch I had acquired at the edge of the couch. I wiggled out of his embrace and looked at them angrily, hair falling over my eyes. I shoved it behind my ears and began to speak.  
  
"I didn't need to miss class today! We were supposed to give our oral essays on the Goblin Rebellion!"  
  
"You are giving your on Monday, Professor Binns said it would be fine." Ron said Calmly, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"And what about transfiguration, we were learning about the process of becoming an animangus. I really wanted to hear that!"  
  
"McGonagall decided that it wasn't the most appropriate lesson and we learned about her experiences, not the funnest lesson." Ron handled my protest with ease.  
  
"Still," I said slightly, "that would have been brilliant," Wistfully sat back down.  
  
"Charmed my quill to copy every word that came out of her shriveled lips so you could know what we went over."  
  
"Harry her lips aren't shriveled!" my voice was harsh, but my eyes held laughter and mirth. I was nestled between them and I finally smiled up at each of them. They had grown so much over the summer I hardly recognized the. They weren't awkward and gangly any more, but had muscles and were tall, and one can't forget their voices! But I guessed I had changed too, no longer was I unproportioned, but I had filled out in all the right places and lost the frizzy touch to my hair.  
  
"What about homework?"  
  
"We gathered all your assignments," Harry grabbed my hand. "Mione, relax and don't worry. Do you think we would forget everything that is important to you?" I shook my head.  
  
"Sorry you guys," my eyes darkened, " just kind of freaked out this morning."  
  
"Its fine, now we brought you some food. You need to eat since you haven't all day. I recall you weren't at breakfast."  
  
"Thank you," I said softly, looking at the wide spread of food on a magically conjured table.  
  
"Welcome, now if you don't mind I'm off to have a bath." Ron said enthusiastically and I knew why. No one would be using the boy's dormitory's bathroom.  
  
"Have fun," Harry and I chimed as I began to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week went by surprisingly fast with no incidents. Looking at Malfoy had absolutely no affect on me whatsoever, though I did glance at him frequently. Which amazed me to no end for if you had told me a month ago that I was somehow on earth going to develop a certain attraction to the blond dragon of Slytherin I would have laughed in your face. I guess it had been happening for sometime, maybe over the last few weeks. But I had assumed my little half glances as to me sizing up my rival for top marks this year. Though always conscious of that little creeping feeling that was so unfamiliar to me. At first I had thought the moment I made eye contact with him or even as so much looked at him that that spell binding effect would overcome me. But on Monday morning when I saw him, the single person I had been trying to avoid, I glanced away quickly and then did a double take. Though his hair had been messy and he had bags under his eyes he was still all together adorable. But luckily I didn't stop dead in my racks, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Then the whole week unfolded right before my eyes with me scrambling to do homework and projects early. But at one point I caught Draco.I mean Malfoy staring at me at breakfast on Friday. He didn't stop until Pansy practically started wailing about him not loving her and that she loved him so much. She was causing quite a scene, something I had come to know Malfoys do not like. Then he had snapped at her, telling her to shut up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had snickered and I simply started to eat again. Not quite sure what I felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid pansy. Stupid Mudblood!" I cursed as I pounded down the steps to the dungeons, hurrying to pick up my bag before I went to transfiguration. I didn't know why I was so angry, but pansy infuriated me and granger just baffled me. Me, a Malfoy, baffled by a Gryffindor Mudblood! Pretty disgusting and dishonorable. If father ever found out that I might fancy someone that was anything but a pure blood I would be punished severely. I muttered the password to the common room grabbed my bag that I had left by the portrait hole, glancing at my watch. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late.  
  
As I sprinted to classs my mind turned to Hermio.Granger and about that morning. I faintly remembered someone talking to me in my head about the girl who was the object of my obsession. She really was a beautiful creature; well at least she had developed quite nicely to everyone's surprise, especially Potter and Weasly. No longer did they have a shy bookworm, who was underdeveloped, for a friend but a stunning young woman who had brains and sensitivity. A girl who boys were wanting to bed and touch but had to admire from afar since she had protective male friends.  
  
I ran into the classroom just as class began and I apologized to McGonagall and took my seat. I avoided looking at Granger, afraid I wouldn't be able to look away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Monday morning I trudged into the great hall feeling awful. Harry took one glance at me and demanded to know what was wrong.  
  
"No clue," I mumbled, sitting next to him.  
  
"Just not feeling well?" asked a sympathetic Ron.  
  
"Um hu," I replied as I sipped my orange juice. I couldn't taste the food and my nose was stuffy, horrible combination.  
  
"Do you want to go lie down?" the room slowly began o spin but I shook my head.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry looked unconvinced but I didn't care.  
  
'Hermione,' someone whispered into my ear.  
  
"What?" I asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Harry said.  
  
'Come join me Hermione,' this time the voice was louder, almost potenent. I looked on the other side of me, but no one was there.  
  
"Um, Harry, do you hear anything?" and I silently begged him to say yes.  
  
"Nothing but the buzz of people talking around us, maybe you should go lie down." He suggested with a kind smile. I shook my head slightly, listening.  
  
'COME TO ME!'  
  
"Who's talking to me?" I whimpered fearfully, but then clapped a hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
"No one Hermione," Ron said uneasily, " Should we get Madam Pomfrey?" he asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said quietly, shaking his head so as to tell Ron to drop the subject.  
  
'We can destroy everything!'  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" I whispered.  
  
"Do what?" asked Ron.  
  
I was getting freaked out. There was nothing to it. When you started hearing voices in your head something had to be wrong. I felt someone watching me and I knew that it was Draco. Tears collected in my eyes as I looked up to see him staring at me. We made eye contact and I couldn't look away, and it seemed he couldn't either.  
  
'You want him' the voice said seductively.  
  
"No," I said harshly.  
  
Harry and Ron were looking at me, I knew it and probably other people were too. They must have thought me crazy.  
  
'You are mine, so is he. You can't avoid these things.' Tears coursed down my cheeks for I was strongly overwhelmed by a since of evil. My vision began to fade and the last thin I saw before the visions began was the sweet concern on Draco's face. I heard Ron tell Harry he was going to get Dumbledore and I began to fall and I felt Harry catch me. Suddenly an eerie green light pressed against my eyelids and the dark mark was there, shinning brightly. I couldn't escape it nor the ugly, cruel face that leered at me and began to laugh maliciously. A scream pierced my lips and I fell unconscious because it had been the Dark Lord himself.  
  
  
  
Thanx you guys! 


End file.
